


Kingdom of the spiders

by AwatereJones



Series: Light Verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Romance, Sci-Fi, third in a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So they survived the lights in the sky that were Huntrall, they have survived the Red Mist that came after ... now as nature settles and reclaims there is a new thing to confuse and alarm ... spiders. Ahhhhh... nope. Not good. If you did not read Part I or Part II this is no sense. Eh? Love my Crumbly Cakes ... missemmatorchwood I know you have been waiting for the next part xxx
Relationships: Andy Davidson/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Light Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027814
Comments: 38
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

"Jendry" Ianto crooned as he held the little bundle in his arms "Jendry, Hendry, Bendy bum. Eh? … Jen my lovely."

Jack smiled as he watched Ianto love their little son, three months old and already a fat little spoilt cherub, Toshiko changing her daughter who was energetically complaining as only little ones can.

"Kaylee, stop it" Toshiko scolded gently, then sighed as she shook her head at the little girl, the anger now coming into the cries filling the room. "I know she is too small to understand why her nappy needs changing but man … she hates it so much."

"Mica was the same. Loved bath water, hated getting out. Yelled when she needed her nappy done but then acted like you were ripping a limb off when you complied with her demands" Ianto smiled softly, now able to speak of them without the pain he had felt before. Little Jendry had filled a hole he didn't know was even there.

It had taken a while to get used to the name but when Jack said it was tradition to use the father's Grandfather's name for one of the children he knew he could not say no. Not when his own name was his Grandy's. Franklin was the other choice, Jack's father and … no. Besides… Jenny was his own Mammy's name so … he could live with it. He had found himself shortening it to Jen sometimes.

It had been a wonderful summer and two winter babies were also wonderful, able to be smothered in woolen things and fussed on in their little shared bassinette, the cot in each room for the night time pulled by the parental's bed. Owen's side for his room of course, ever the dotting daddy that one.

"Can you see them yet?" Toshio asked glancing at the doorway where Clyde stood looking out into the dusk air, not allowed to run out to look for himself but his grin told them what they needed to know as he waved energetically to those returning from a day of investigating.

"Hey babe!" Jack yelled from the outer doorway of the dome, kicking off the mud and dirt before sitting to remove his boots, Owen and Rhys doing the same as Henry was still clearly with Abner putting the horses to bed.

"How's it looking out there?" Ianto rose and handed the little boy off to Toshiko as he grizzled and she popped him on her breast without a second thought, as she had the night he was born and Jack had died from the bold loss before Owen had a chance to save him or the milk supply. Having Toshiko already feeding little Kaylee had been a saving grace. The gods are smiling.

"The pond is still frozen over, the river starting to thaw … just still frozen at the edges … I think we have another two weeks then we can start looking at the chalets for how they are faring" Jack replied, smiling as he watched the little ones feeding from a breast each "Toshiko, have I told you how amazing you are lately?"

"Every day brother, but I shall accept it one more time" she replied happily, feeling lazy and sleepy in the warmth of the fire Ianto hat lit out of concern for the dropping temperate late in the afternoon. winter was gone.. spring was here.

"Well … we had a good winter that is for real" Ianto leaned in for a kiss, reveling in his mate's musky smell. "The atmosphere has recovered from the Mist and it is still cold so we don't have to fear that coming back for a while."

"If ever. I saw no sign of any plants whatsoever the last few months of sweeping. I wonder if this was it … the Huntrall or not sending out anymore Gergit waves now they think the place is cleansed." Jack settled on the large hearth to warm himself by the fire "Makes sense right? They don't want to destroy everything just cull to where they want it. It all went wrong with the beasts and their plant warfare turning on them. They want to preserve what is left. Come back in a few years to see if anything is there for another harvest?"

Toshiko paled, looking up at him with wide eyes as he hastened to reassure her "They don't love. The Doctor comes and chases them off for good, a flea in their ear and an angry stamping gnashing of teeth. Don't worry … it's been nearly two years … we only have to survive another year or so… we can do this. Almost there love."

.

.

.

Huntrall haven't been seen. The Gergits are also rare these days, I think the mist cleaned them out pretty good.

Clyde is ten, Dawn seven and Jethro is a big ballsy four year old who emulates Jack far too much. Roe can really swagger. Little Cheery (Amy) nine and Sean nineteen ... I feel like they are my babies too … silly really but there you go.

I don't know Diary, we are taking a chance with spreading out over summer but two crying babies do not make this place any larger you know… and Abner is an old man, he needs his sleep, not woken at three in the morning for a Boob Run. Especially as Jack forgets to get clothes on sometimes with it getting warmer in the night. SNIGGER not that I complain.

Jack has been one of those saying Jendry should just sleep down with them but… I don't want him away from me. I am still looking for some goats, if I can get me some goats and swap my boy to the bottle I can at least give Toshiko some more room to breathe.

Maybe.


	2. recon talk

"Rhys and Andy can take the little caretaker one to the left, Abner the one next to the stables so he is close to the stock. Owen and Tosh have elected to stay downstairs in their quarters close to the tech and us for the babies to remain together" Ianto said as he tapped the hand-drawn map of their little 'village' of Domes.

"Amy and Henry have agreed to bunk in with Sean and Cherry in the councillor's shack that has the two bedrooms off the main room. Lefty and Bonny with the three kids in another one that will house the little family of four" Jack muttered in agreement "So … four of the mounds."

"Cariad… we agreed to call them all Domes to please Owen and his weird brain" Ianto hissed softly, poking at him and Jack grunted, then looked away as a baby called out, turning back to Ianto as he decided it was an attention yell, nothing troublesome. It soon stopped as Rhys started to sing.

"It's a hard road for young Sean. His sister so young … man needs space" Jack sat back and rubbed his face "There is the other 'Dome' but I don't think Cherry want to be that far out from everyone."

"Bonnie did offer to take her in with her beasts but both of them didn't want to be separated or with a huge family" Ianto shrugged "They seem happy with this, nothing else to say about it. Why argue when it's decided and not really our fight?"

"I know. We will still keep the beds along the wall as well as the rooms off the main room right?"

"Yes Cariad. Any sign of trouble and as soon as they can, they get to here. Every little Dome has supplies to keep them busy for three or four days if the Mist does ever roll in without notice but we both know Toshiko will see it long before anyone is trapped." Ianto smiled, reaching out to pat Jack's hand. Careful not to appear too condescending.

"Still would rather some tunnels or something as a backup but you are right. I am overanalysing and anything too stark will stand out in an aerial photo is drones to come overhead." Jack rose and waked to the window, looking out over the yard where the other Domes were scattered. He was glad that when Abner set the layout for the school he had not made the buildings uniform so that now they were covered with dirt and plants they did not stand out as abnormal. To anyone passing overhead they would not be noticeable at all. Just little hills. Mounds. Domes.

"I have been thinking … it's summer coming, the spring in full bloom which is why everything looks so overgrown and natural, hiding us so well … we don't really have a lot more work to do here…" Ianto let it hang as Jack pretended not to know what Ianto was hedging at.

Ianto knew he would have to say it, "We need more stuff. A recon or something … there are still some homesteads we didn't touch as they wrre too close to the main road, to easily seen by Huntrall … if we are agreed there are no more…"

"It is still a risk to put our heads outside the door" Jack swung to look at him and Ianto hid the sigh of annoyance. Since the baby Jack had been overly cautious, protective. Ianto knew it came from the fear of loss but they could not live like this forever. Another year? No … those kids need clothes, toys... they needed things as well. Flour, the bloody goats he knew had to be somewhere around here if they looked.

"OK … well … we let Toshiko send up those Drones, check them out for us." Ianto sat back and Jack glared at him, too annoyed to speak. They both knew the houses they needed to ransack were too far out for the drones, could only be droned from the truck or horseback a day's ride away.

"I can't leave him for that long" Jack finally admitted, slumping as he knew damned well Ianto had been pushing for that answer, the next thing to be said what they both knew was coming.

"Then you best stay here, I will go without you."

.

.

.

.

"How long?" Henry asked as Lefty sat back taking a long drink of his tea.

"A day's ride there… we camp in the house we decide to stay in …then a day to ride back" Ianto shrugged "If we are quick we will be only one night out."

"Two" Jack sullenly muttered "you know it will take a day to ransack four houses, get the loot sorted and ready to roll. The horses can't do a quick turn around like that if they are pulling a heavy load back."

"Agreed" Ianto said like Jack had said something important there, made the decision Ianto had already secretly made without saying anything. "Two nights. Makes sense Cariad."

Jack knew he had been played and glared at Ianto, rising with anger to storm from the room as Owen turned to watch him go "He Ok?"

"Hormones" Lefty muttered, then looked at Toshiko and smiled weakly at her glare.

Damn.

Prickly lot … Ianto was right. They needed something to do.


	3. Owen!

Ianto was preparing for the recon in two days, looking over the camo covered wagon the horses were going to pull as he felt Jack coming up behind him. He waited for him to speak.

"I am not happy about this."

"I know Cariad. I also know you agree that it is the right thing to do right now. You are conflicted with the two sides of the argument both making sense" Ianto settled on the edge of a hay bale and looked up at Jack "I am sorry this comes so soon after Jen's birth. I know a few more months would be nice but … summer coming and those kids are bursting out of their clothes as it is. Cherry is self-conscious of her body so Neekid Days are not going to happen are they? We need to think of her, the little ones. Also … Rhys is right about food supplies. We are good for root vegetables, the strawberries and raspberry and Blackberry vines are just waking up and the berries will not be for months … we can only eat so much meat and eggs. We need some other alternatives. Not to mention birthday cake stuff for one or two."

"I know" Jack sighed, admitting it finally "I know it has to be done and if not for Jen I would already be saddling up. I just… I don't want you to go away. I can't sleep without you in my arms my teddy bear."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto rose to step in close "Do you think I can sleep either? I will be so antsy they will have to tie me down. I am going to miss the hell out of you and as for Jen … damn. I will keep checking for him before remembering he is not there beside the bed. Our little snuffle bum. Jack, I am not trying to undermine you here … I know this is not an ideal situation but nothing has been so far, I have an urgency to this that I cannot explain to you right now."

"OK" Jack sighed, nodding as he saw that they were not about to agree and it would only bring an argument.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was stirring in the bed, listening to the sounds of the camp waking up. First night separated by dirt, last night before the recon today and as he stretched he started to visualise the morning of movement only to sit bolt upright in bed as a child screamed in the distance.

He was up and moving before Jack even blearily sat up and looked around, finding his baby till asleep in the bassinette and Ianto gone, already down the stairs and out the back door as he honed in on the screaming.

Cherry.

Little Cherry Pie.

Ianto got to the group that had formed just as Owen raised his hand to brush off the spider webbing that encased the poor sheep and Ianto called out a warning, seizing Owen's hand to pull him away from the carcass "Careful. What sort of spider does that overnight?"

"I don't know" Owen said angrily, pulling his hand back "That was Tinkerbelle! The kid's pet."

Ianto looked around and turned as Abner came running over, panting from the exertion and he looked at the sheep with horror "what the fuck does that overnight?"

"what I said" Ianto nodded turning to find Owen poking it with a stick and he barely had time to grab Owen before the ground opened up and the sheep disappeared along with Owen's left foot. Owen screamed as Ianto swung with all his might, puling Owen cross his hip and out of harm's way as a black leg shot out to seize empty air where Owen had been mere moments ago.

They backed up pretty damned quick as Jack hurried out, pulling on his Great Coat "What is going on? I had to take Jen to Toshi….. shit. Is that a Widow Trap Door?"

"OK, so… I know we use Star Wars a lot as a reference but … damn … is Jubba the Hutt around somewhere on that hover thing looking for his pet?" Henry spluttered, then glanced at Ianto "Where were you? Sleeping in again?"

"Hello. Little baby… fuck you" Ianto said blandly, his temper flaring as this was not the first time Henry had called him out. Bonne's slap across the back of Henry's head was the full stop to Ianto's snarl.

"When you got a newborn you sleep when they sleep. Natural order to things" she roared at him, the spider-pit thing all secondary right now as a Mama Bear showed some teeth.

"Thank you Bonnie" Ianto smiled, Jack turning to look at the sheep once again in the open.

"Any more?"

They all stared at him then Ianto asked "Do they usually come in groupings?"

"Yeah. Spiders. Mama has babies and… well … spiders." Jack shrugged, Owen making a gurgling noise as he tined tail and started to run for the shelter of the Big Dome, spiders clearly not in the contract here.

"I don't' suppose asking for a size will help here… if everything else is warped with Earth's charms" Abner commented glancing as Jack who shrugged in agreement.

"MOVE!" Owen roared running back with a flame thrower and Jack swing with horror to yell, as did Ianto but Owen was already firing at the sheep.

The entire area erupted as they learned that this spider has LOOOOOONG legs.


	4. hard and fast right?

Ianto threw himself over Bonnie as the ground split around them, sending a shower of rock and dirt into the air, falling back down like weird rain. As it pummels them the legs that had caused this were feeling round and Henry cried out as he felt something seize his leg, starting to yank. Ianto's wrist flicked, the whip cutting through the leg like it was nothing and they heard an inhuman scream of pain and rage.

"Shit." Jack looked at Ianto "RUN!"

Everyone ran for the Dome as the ground behind them seemed to explode, the spider starting to struggle to the surface as it continued to scream and Ianto turned back to give the others time to get to safety, his armour fully engaging as he stood with his feet apart in a fighter's stance.

The spider advanced, Ianto snarling as he let his hands splay out at his sides and he felt the power of the tattoo as it burned into his flesh ye I not hurt, more like a burn of righteousness. Both hands now holding red hot whips of flame that he started to swing in slow arcs.

It was hypnotic, the flames seeming to light the air itself and as Ianto advanced on the thing that did not see the danger until it was too late, he had started to get a rhythm going with these whips. They began to cut into the spider without trouble, slicing pieces off as Ianto continued to advance.

Jack snatched the Flamethrower from Owen and then strode out to stand with his mate, now letting the blast of heat race at the thing as Ianto staggered back a step to allow him space to get in. It screamed again.

"Aim for its eyes" Owen yelled.

"subterranean Sweetie. Doesn't have any" Toshiko whispered as she stood back between the babies in their little baskets, still in the doorway "Owen … the babies… can we close the door at least?"

"Sure" Owen stepped outside and slammed the door, standing on the dirt as Toshiko gaped at him from inside the door, her voice muted by the glass and she started to rant at him. Rhys' face visible too, was changing to disbelief then amusement, then a grimace as she said something unsavory.

Finally the seething mass of flame stopped moving and lay there burning. The smell like that of scorched hair.

"Ewwwww that fucking reeks" Jack spat, the smell so cloying you can taste it in the back of your throat.

"OK ... perimeter check for anymore" Ianto panted, shaking as he looked around "Together. Yes? No one else is walking around as we will need backup to get out of one of those things's grasp. I don't want to risk anyone else … just you and me. "

"Agreed" Jack nodded holding the flame thrower as Ianto started to slowly move in a circle, spiraling out until they had checked the entire camp.

"All clear" Ianto finally said, turning to Jack "But you were right. Spider mama … will be more spiders right?"

"Yes, these things are herd… ah …group creatures "Jack struggled with the terminology.

"Cluster" Ianto supplied with annoyance, "Cluster or clutter. Damn it all … they snuck right up on us. Again … a sweeping the land kinda creature?"

Jack nodded "Seems like the final cleanse, yeah. Gergits would not stand a chance neither would Huntrall. They are getting rid of excess baggage."

"Great. So …between here and the homesteads I want to pillage… great" Ianto threw his arms up in annoyance, Jack shrugging as he nodded his agreed to what Ianto was realising damned fast.

"Horses might be in danger." Jack advised, "But the silver lining here is that they will not be watching for us. Right? Means transport does not have to be low heat level."

Ianto stopped pacing to look at him "you mean the SUV and the truck?"

"Yeah. Go hard and dirty" Jack said calmly "Cut time off away too. One night away. Leave here at daybreak, reach there by lunch. Pillage, sleep. Get up, pillage more … then in the midmorning, head off home. Home before supper. Toshiko can wet-nurse, I can come with. Right?"

"Huntrall and Gergit are in danger if they are patrolling, these things are likely everywhere. .. an engine might attract some things but ... those trucks are big, fast and we can even sleep in them if we are too nervous to move around in the dark. Right?" Ianto knew Jack needed this too … wanted this as much as him now he saw the danger.

They would not get another shot… not if these were the next wave.

They had to go now…. Then spider-proof the place.

With fucking landmines if they have to.


	5. time to get this done

"So …" Jack left it hanging, staring at Ianto who knew it didn't need saying. He stepped forward and kissed Jack gently. Their son was asleep in Jack's arms. Limp and wheezy as he showed himself to be unwell. Owen assured them it ws just a small spring cold or something but it had made Jack unwilling to leave him, the thought of their son ill terrifying to him given the loss of his other baby in his previous life. Ianto knew this… knew Jack remembered burying that little bundle so long ago … clutched their son possessively even as Owen told him it was just a runny nose for Godsake.

"I am coming back" he whispered "Always. I will always come back to you OK?"

Jack nodded, kissing Ianto again and then watching him get into the SUV. Now they had agreed to abandon the idea of the horse drawn carriages due to possible spider infestation the camo was tied over the roof of the SUV, the truck rumbling beside him the same. They would go fast, hard and dirty. Get it done, get home and hopefully dig-in for the remainder time.

Ianto had the map in his pocket burning a hole next to his heart, Abner marking all the homesteads that had goats when he visited selling honey back before it all went to shit. Owen was waiting behind the wheel of the SUV, unbelievably excited to be driving again, even if with his 'goggle sight' it was like driving through an alien planet. Henry was in the truck with Andy, the gun in Andy's hand expertly held. Almost lovingly. Ianto knew he had a good team, Lefty sitting behind him with his own gun ready to swing from his lap out the window if they encountered any trouble.

As they roared of Jack said to himself "Five. A good number. Five. Lucky."

.

.

.

.

They drove for most of the day, and then turned into the yard to the place Ianto had chosen, the farthest. Ianto reasoned that they can ransack the one farthest out and make their way back comfortable in the knowledge that they had checked further out than the one they were going to sleep in on night two if they needed extra time. Also… if they met trouble, he would rather it on the first day when he was most alert. The lack of sleep that was to come was going to make him paranoid.

Abner had been right… the faint call of goats had Ianto walking quickly to find a small herd of them grazing in what had been a veggie garden. Fat, healthy and clearly doing their thing ta very much. Ianto also saw a nanny with a kid, the Billy with her possessive. Great. A family. He also saw another nanny that was preggers standing apart chewing thoughtfully and he wondered if she might be the go but in a moment of silly decided he didn't know who the father was and didn't want to separate them. I know… silly but… romance does thing to you, ya know. Their own newborn making him see family as a different concept now.

"OK" Owen said beside him, the goggles gleaming in the sunlight "Them three?"

Ianto smiled, glad he hadn't had to point it out to Owen who saw the little family the same as him.

"Ideas?" Ianto asked giving Owen this task as he seemed to need to prove himself worthy of coming. Ianto had tried to tell him he was worthy but this is Owen, his own inner voice the harshest critic. Sounds like his mother apparently.

"Well … the horse float over there under the trees looks solid We should check it out, if it is then we lure them in and hook it up to the SUV!" Owen suggested.

"OK" Ianto said slowly "But…ah… lure? With what? You gonna show a bit of leg?"

Owen looked at him and started that weird snigger of amusement only Ianto can tickle from his funny side. He nodded and took off to check the horse float, Henry running after him with a gun. Lefty called to Andy "Let's cheek the barns for feed for those feckin things."

Ianto turned for the house, surprised but glad they had decided to let him be the one to check that out first. Then he knew they wanted him to be first in case it was not that friendly. He smiled as he felt a warmth in the knowledge they knew he could handle it better than them.

He entered the family home and felt the emptiness of it, relieved as he knew there had been no horrors here. It was a weekender, the place full of children's things like board games and such, not all the tech of a house children lived in very day … more like one they endured on holidays for the sake of their parent's happiness.

Three bedrooms and a living room with sofas. They could stay here tonight as he had hoped too … the place secure and the fences around the property guaranteed to keep out crawlers if any came this far at night.

He went back outside and clambered under the house, aware of eyes on him as he checked for Gergits even as he knew there was no smell of them. Funny that… the others said they could smell them but he could.

Strongly.

Nothing here though … not any spiders either.

.

.

.

sorry for the delay in posting, internet is being a pig today. Those of you concerned that NZ is showing Covid19 cases again ... these are the people we are now allowing home by plane and they are ALL isolated and tested several times over a few weeks before allowed loose into population ... hopefully there will not be a breach.


	6. bumps in the night

Darkness fell and they watched the goats head for the safety of the barn, leaping gracefully over the low fence into their stall. Ianto pondered this then felt a tendril of fear, swinging to shout to the others also watching "in the house!"

It was less than fifteen minutes later the first scrape against the outside of the house alerted them to Gergits in the yard.

"I know we checked the fences… there is no way they can get in!" Henry said with confusion. "The Mist didn't get them all then!"

"Clearly there is somewhere they can get in that we missed" Ianto said softly, not caring if they were safe and the bloody things were going to piss off again come morning. The goats knew, were prepared knowing these things cannot reach them in the pen at night. His thoughts going to the kids again … how many had the herd lost due to either getting out in the night or not leaping back over in time.

Damn … this fatherhood thing was making him soft.

Owen talked to them back home on the walkie-talkie as Ianto watched the darkness move and convulse in the moonlight, several of the things now checking the yard, no doubt smelling the newcomers … fresh meat… god. Ianto again wondered how they got in, but knew they would also leave. No collars, he also saw small ones that made him think they were breeding and loose. Not sure if that was a good thing or not … when the Huntrall leave will they take them with? Or have they already hightailed it out of Dodge leaving the plague behind?

"So what now?" Owen asked. "Jack and bub are fine by the way… he didn't want to talk to you. Sounded tired."

"We settle and sleep, one keeps watch, change shifts every four hours. They've clearly not made it in here before… if we are quiet they will leave us alone. Let's not talk too loud or call attention to ourselves. The vehicles will entertain them, the smells will be amazing." Ianto ignored the jibe about Jack as he whispered, the thud outside near the large bar windows and they all silently moved away from it, glad the curtains were closed at least. They turned off the lamps leaving a single torch going that was face down on the table so the weird glow was almost …well… not. Just enough to make out movement.

"What if one gets in?" Lefty asked "We need light."

"If one gets in the screams will tell the rest of us where it is I am sure" Ianto replied blandly and there was a moment's silence before Owen started a low coughing laugh, smothering it with his hand as he slapped at Ianto with the other, the other men relaxing as they tried to calm down, too nervous now.

"Ianto's' right. I will take first watch" Owen offered, settling in a chair with the rifle in his lap, watching the door. Ianto almost pointed out that they would come through the window, not the door but thought that poor taste to scare the man when he thought he looked damned fierce.

Ianto settled to ponder the things they had found, the next house would have more. The Goats changed things for him though … could they go two nights …. Well … they wouldn't. Tonight they are still free. Trailer them tomorrow morning first thing … reach the nest place midday, next house to plunder, move to the other house around mid to late afternoon to plunder that one and home. They can be happy for a day in a trailer … they found food. Straw… hay… blanket coves… yeah. He was over thinking. He let his mind wander remembering their child's first sounds, that first little kitten cry that made him weep as he cradled him in his arms. Jendry. Sweet, prefect little Jen. Yes, good thoughts, happy…

"You awake?" Owen hissed and Ianto sat up to look at him, noting his hands still griping the rifle. Had it been four hours?

"Come on, take my warm spot" he offered rising to let Owen slip into the sofa covers, settling to sleep as Ianto stood by the windows watching the movement along the bottom of the curtains, the moonlight dappled and sometimes vacant as a cloud passed overhead, or a lizard walked past the glass and wondered what was on the other side.

He could not sleep … this was too annoying for him and now he was wondering if the baby was asleep. The smell of him … should have brought a blankie. Stop it. Baby. Ianto grinned at himself. Home tomorrow night, a cuddle at bedtime, just this one night away… not too bad right?

He had found a few things for both babies, now he wanted to hold his son and knew he would not find comfort until he was home. God, no way Jack could have come as well … it was like a slow torture … that dripping water one or something… listening for his little snuffles before remembering he was not there. Ianto knew Jack was not asleep either, no doubt laying there thinking of him and hoping for the best. And a quick turnaround I bet.

In the barn the mama goat pulled her kid closer to the wall as the Gergits moved around outside the pen. She would not sleep either.

Dangerous to relax in a world like this.


	7. I wanna go home now

Next morning and the things were gone, the men were waking to scold Ianto gently for not waking anyone as he wriggled from Owen's hug and went outside to check if the coast was clear, as it was. Soon the goats were loaded, the goodies Ianto had wanted from inside along with the stuff he others wanted from the outside were packed as well. They rolled out after breakfast, heading to the next house where they found it silent, cold and sterile. Ianto didn't like it, something felt off and he said so, they others agreeing and as they started to drive off Gergits exploded from under the house to chase the vehicles until they were out of sight.

"Holy hell!" Owen spluttered with glee "They are out of a meal!"

"How did you know?" Lefty asked.

"Smelt them"

"random" Lefty shook his head as he considered things, Ianto's weirdness not something got be trifled with as he was a good man. He knew he would be long since dead, his stupid arse should be Huntrall fodder or at least Gergit food but here he was… still here.

Ianto was glad when they made the third and final house, less than two hours from home. After checking on the goats they made the usual checks, and then started to pilfer things they might need for the next year. Ianto had that in his head. A Year. Let's not go anywhere for a year. Dig in, settle down and let these fucking creatures do their thing. Right? Not a bad idea?

"You OK?" Owen asked standing close to Ianto as Ianto stood tapping his fingers against his leg.

"Nervy. I wanna go. Now." He said, surprising himself as well as Owen with the demand, the firmness of it, turning to look at him as he stared back. Those goggles hid Owen's eyes bit Ianto knew they were wide as he looked at Ianto, then nodded.

"Come on guys, let's wrap this up. I want these goats home in time to sort out a pen!" Owen roared turning to clap and storm about like this was going to be his idea to leave. Ianto loved him just a little bit more now, so protective as he tried to make Ianto feel like he was not being weird.

Half an hour later, they were moving again, home calling out to him as they grew closer and they were almost to the turn when Ianto slammed the brakes on, glad he was driving and they sat with their mouths open as a Gergit stumbled past with a large spider the size of a cat clinging to it's back.

"So… at least we know how the fucking things can travel to new places to inhabit" Owen muttered leaning to look out the side window at it. The Gergit stumbled, and then righted itself, like it was drunk or something and Ianto frowned.

"I REALLY don't like those things." Lefty admitted "My hair is standing up on the back of my neck. Horrible."

"We ran enough chicken wire, right?" Owen asked still looking back as they drove slowly up the roadway to the homestead "Those things are out?"

"I think we need to run more … not just between the gorse bush fences, around them as well. Let's make sure those lizards can't get in, regardless of whether or not a ship overhead might see it. After that… no. I want to make sure those spiders can't get in again." Ianto demanded. "We paint the fences green … I don't care… I ant fencing securing us."

"But how do we make sure those things are not still there? What if there is a sack of babies waiting to burst out with the first rains or some shit?" Henry asked making Ianto grimace at the mere thought of it.

"I guess you and Lefty can sort that out" Ianto said distractedly, happy to see the house and Jack who was standing there with his hands up over his eyes to shield from the setting sun, watching for him. Ianto felt his heart rise, seeing Jack calm and clearly happy to see him too.

Ianto exited the vehicle, running to him and kissing him as the others got out and called out to the others. Jack held him tightly and whispered "The bub is fine… I … I overreacted a bit. I should have come with you."

"Don't be silly … one of us had to be with him. What sort of parents would we be if we didn't put him first?" Ianto stroked Jack's cheek "You made the right decision, why I backed it. We are a great team and… guess what?"

"What?"

"Goats!"

Jack laughed and watched them unload the little family, his glee obvious as he saw their child's sustenance. Thank god. Poor Toshiko was being drained dry by the two little monsters.

"Look at that. A little kid too!" Jack sighed as the kids went insane with glee.

"Right" Owen said as he turned to Henry "You, Lefty and me are gonna make sure those spiders are not hanging around here."

"How?"

"I got a few ideas. Tell ya later, where Ianto and Jack can't be a stick-in-the-mud about it!"

Henry glanced at Lefty who seemed to share the feeling of trepidation here.

That sounded… ominous.


	8. Owen in charge

Henry stood back watching Owen as he knelt by a hole in the ground they had deemed a rabbit burrow. Lefty had agreed, seemed most likely but Owen swore he could hear the damned spiders scuttling about down there so they waited as Owen snaked the plumber's camera down the hole with trepidation.

"See anything?" Owen asked, sitting on his butt to look up at the two men who stood over him with the screen for the snake. Both men peered at it and shrugged. With a grunt Owen kept pushing until he met resistance. "how about now. A Bunny? Of course, it will be a dead one because…."

Lefty made a noise of alarm, physically stepping back from the screen as Henry paled, then balked.

"Well?"

"Ah… not a bunny."

"Tell me. Spiders, right?" Owen screwed his face up knowing the answer as Lefty made the noise again, staring to look around at his feet.

"Where is it?" Lefty asked, raising a foot to lo at the ground like it might burst from the dirt at him like a Graboid to something. Spider quicksand?

"Spiders" Henry sighed "Looks like… lots of webbing and little ones in there. Definitely a sack. They are not hatched yet … I … lots. Hundreds?"

Owen was on his feet, distancing himself from the hole before snatching the camera to see for himself and cursing softly. He looked around "We need to see how big it is. Is it under a house? How close to the home? What the area is"

"Where is the camera end now?" Henry asked, staying calm as his training took over. A task. He can do this. A recon, right? A simple triangulation needed.

Owen took the screen and hit a button then started to walk slowly, then stopped "Here, see? This is a guidance thingee… or tracker or whatever. The red dot is the camera."

The men looked under the device as the little red dot on the ground where the laser pointed down from Owen's hands and Henry looked around, then retrieved a stone, placing it there. He then started to move all the other stones to a heap to one side. "Right … might be a warren that has an end to it … could be no other way out than that one. Let's check, look for any other holes so we can snake them too, see if we can find another way to that nest."

"If not … can we just burry then?" Lefty asked as he started to sweep the ground with concentration, Owen standing there thinking.

"No" Own finally said "Subterranean, so they dig right? They will just dig out."

"Shit" Lefty groaned, "Suggestions?"

"Well … we pour concrete down there, but again, if there is another way out we can't find we only force them that way… ah… we try to poke it and force a hatching to see where they go and hope we plug it in time…ah… well … personally … I think we need to just kill them now!" Owen shrugged "Pour something down there like insecticide or something … kill the little fuckers before they get out."

"I agree with Owie" Lefty said to Henry who had stopped walking in a slow circle out, much as Ianto had and Henry stood there considering. Clyde stood nearby listening to the men with his stick in his hand.

"Yeah… we can search all day and not fin a secondary exit. Could be miles away if it's a mole tunnel or something" he finally nodded.

"Right!" Owen clapped his hands together "Let's get ready to rumble!"

.

.

.

.

Ianto was standing by the veggies currently getting some sun. The tunnel houses were working well and the hydroponics were too but these little younglings needed a little boost so they had been placed out in the sun of the back garden for the day. He had his little boy in his arms humming softly as he rubbed his back, revelling in the squishy little body that cling to him like a limpet.

Jack was asleep inside, his waiting for their return had been sleepless, as had Ianto's been and now he was catching up as he knew Ianto could not sleep while the others were active. Ianto watched the children moving around the garden pots full of carrot tops and knew they would have to be thinned out soon. He glanced over to see Owen and the other two kneeling at what looked like a hole in the ground pouring something down it with open malice. Clyde was walking towards Ianto like he wanted no part in it. Strange. That child was usually right there with Owen, if he didn't agree with something…. He wondered what they had and motioned Lefty over. Lefty came running to explain what they had found and they were going to cleanse it now. Clyde was talking to the other children, like he was trying to round them up in the far end of the yard and Ianto felt tendrils of fear as he looked over at Owen again.

"How?"

"Well … we looked for some insecticide to poor down and couldn't' find anything that might do the job… so … we saw the fuel containers sitting by the bus and decided to try that instead. We are pouring an entire tank of fuel down there!" he said to Ianto with glee.

Ianto was about to ask why he thought Diesel might kill the damned things as he knew that was what was in that container when Owen reached into his pocket. Ianto's words died on his lips as he watched Owen light the match, then flick it down the hole.

Shit.


	9. bluster

The place exploded with sound and action. Owen blown back off his haunches to slam onto his back as Henry, who was standing trustingly behind him got the full brunt of the blow-back. He was thrown off his feet as the ball of flame erupted from the hole back at him and Ianto was running, the baby in his arms thrown effortlessly to the startled Rhys who had been beside him.

The two men lay stunned as Ianto skidded to a halt and fell to his knees, reaching for Owen first. Of course, always. "Owen. Can you hear me?"

Owen's goggles had blown off and were lying nearby, Ianto knowing without checking that they would be damaged as Owen lay blinking owlishly at the unseen sky. The black soot around his face made him look like he had come for a day coal mining as he finally croaked "Fuck."

Lefty had reached Henry who was still motionless as Lefty spoke softly trying to get him to respond and Ianto sighed, their medic down and out to it with a good man in need. He was relieved to see Toshiko running towards them with the other pair of goggles in her hand.

"I don't know if they work, he refused to even test them for fear of them not. God … these are toast" she sighed, picking up the damaged pair and turning them over as Owen shakily felt around and hooked her arm, then found the other pair of goggles he had never tried from the box under the bed.

Ianto now felt anger, leaving Owen to his wife's administrations as he moved over to Henry. Amy had arrived and was cradling Henry's head as she tried not to cry, talking softly as Lefty moved his hands over his body then said "Nothing broken. He's just in shock. Henry… can you hear me mate? Come on … we have to get those burns seen to."

Owen rose, looking around while testing the goggles then turning to the fallen man "water. Got get some buckets of water, let's wet him down then get his clothes off to see how bad it is."

"Do they work?" Ianto asked Owen who knew what he was asking and nodding.

Jack had arrived, his face flushed from running and he took in the scene, immediately turning to Owen "What did you do?"

"I fucked up" Owen replied without turning to him as he saw to Henry "Clearly.'

"Right" Jack huffed as he and Ianto started to help Henry remove his jacket, sitting him up now and thankfully still prone to wearing the good woollen jacket of his uniform. It had taken a clear hit, the scorching and cracking under their finger telling them cotton would not have stood a chance.

"Look at me" Owen demanded, looking into Henry's eyes then grunting "Green. Your eyes are green. Didn't know that. Right … let me shine this light."

Toshiko was angry and started to scold in Japanese that had Ianto snorting softly. Jack knew a few words as well and looked over at her with surprise "Hey… Cherry is over there busting a gut to see. Can you go help calm the kids?"

Toshiko knew she was being handled but accepted it before she might start slapping her husband around the head so she rose and stropped off as Owen glanced after her and seemed to pause, then he went back to seeing to Henry.

"Right, looks like some mild blast burns around your face and neck … your hands were down and they were saved… that woollen jacked saved you … you will be a bit sore for a few days … think massive sunburn but … even if you peel a little … I do not see anything deep enough to scar mate."

"OK. I admit it" Henry said shakily, finally speaking "I should not have thought of that one."

"Nah, it was a solid idea. A solid one. Only .. when you said it was fuel I really thought petroleum … I would not have poured so much diesel mate. Anyway… I don't see any spiders… do you?" Owen soothed "Looks like we got the fuckers."

"We need to snake it to check"

"Too hot right now, remember how the webbing burned? It's probably all still on fire down there. I think we give it a little while then start pouring heaps of water down to douse anything still alight, then snake it. Yeah? You will feel better after something cold to drink some feed and a sit in the shade. Yeah? Then we can check."

Owen was patting his hand as he spoke and Henry nodded, shakily getting to his feet and looking around "No other explosion sites?"

"No" Ianto said with a grunt "It all blew back to you. Clearly a rabbit warren with no other exit. Lucky it did not have a vent under a house or something, or the fucking barn?"

"Well … now we know" Owen shrugged "Next time.. no so much?"

"Next time?" Amy spluttered "are you fucking mad?"

"He's Owen" Ianto shrugged, as if that said it all.


	10. kill 'em all

Over the next few days Henry did redden and peel like a sunburn as Owen had warned but the skin beneath was pink and pristine like Owen had said too. Everyone had settled down and now saw it was not just an Owenism but Henry had been a willing co-pilot in this disaster so the scolding died away.

Water in the hole had not produced a cascade of spiders like feared, Ianto making everyone stand back as he checked hesitantly and they were now satisfied they were spider free. Currently there was fencing being checked as the image of that spider on the back of a Gergit made Ianto's skin crawl. No way they wanted visitors like that and at all costs, they must persevere with their security.

Ianto stood at the farthest west corner of their grid looking out towards the far tree line, a twisting in his gut as he looked over the gorse bushes that hid the fencing to see the trees and bushes were completely white as if covered with snow. He knew it was not snow … it was spider webbing.

"Jack, got a sec? Come to the west corner" he said in the radio then waited. He didn't have to wait long, the dirt bike loud as jack careened towards him to stop with a flurry of dirt. Jack got off and walked over to look in the direction Ianto was pointing, then he swore softly and stepped over the fencing to walk towards the trees, stopping while still in the open.

"Well.. that doesn't look good" he said as he knew Ianto was behind him.

"Looks like quite a grove … I don't like it Jack don't know what to do. We can't set it on fire, not a large area like this. See what the other webbing did? May as well wave. I don't want to look inside to see how many spiders... what do we do? If they swarm they can simply crash the homestead." Ianto whispered, alarmed beyond control.

"Owen would say WD40 it" Jack sighed then turned to Ianto "Insecticide? Do we have anything like that? Did any of the properties have any spray for their crops?"

.

.

.

"But how the hell do we administer it?" Abner asked later at the kitchen table as they all discussed the new problem "Not like you can use the water canon to do it, we can't contaminate the water as it's out backup if we have to cut and run."

"No … we need a spray of some sort" Owned drummed his fingers on the table, "First thing is to find the spray."

"We should check the aerodrome" Abner said after pondering for a while with his coffee "The crop dusters were active around the time of the lights in the sky. Maybe some drums of stuff for the crops are sill.. what."

"Planes." Jack said slowly as he leaned across the table into Abner's face "there are planes?"

"Crop dusters yeah. Best way to drop the chemicals in the fields. Why?"

"Jack is a Captain for a reason. He is a real Captain Abner. Flew in the war … like… as in a pilot?" Ianto said as he sat up straighter, also seeing the reason for Jacks sudden excitement "Shit. A crop duster… you can do an aerial run and douse the entire place with the stuff… make sure we are bug free. Shit."

"Yeah … if there is any, if the plane goes… if it works on them" Owned started to count negatives on his fingers only to yelp as Toshiko slapped him.

"Stop it … your idea clearly was not the right one let's go with the right one now?" she scolded.

"Yes dear"

.

.

.

.

The hanger ws not locked, Jack pushing the door aside to enter and check around, Ianto on his heels with Lefty bringing up the rear with wide eyes.

"Holy shit… look at that" Jack breathed with wonder "A Piper PA-36 Pawnee Brave… mint condition. WOW! A 1972 … wow!"

"You can fly it?" Ianto asked.

"Hell yes!" Jack enthused "Lovely. Wow … sweet. If it goes, let's check the fuel and then do some pre-flight checks before we go to the trouble of filling her tanks with insecticide … if there even is any."

"Well … she's white so … she will blend if looking down on her from above the clouds while flying low ... not bright red or something" Ianto snorted watching Jack walk slowly around the craft with his hands on it, feeling for imperfections or anything loose. He looked like he was stoking a lover and Ianto smiled, liking the childlike joy on his face.

"Over here!" Lefty called out "Drums with insects on it .. spiders included."

"Excellent" Jack said happily clambering into the cockpit. "I think we are a go."

"Well … let's check the fuel" Ianto said as he started do look around, seeing a fuel tank sitting there with hand pump on it, must be how they fuel the plane up while still in the hanger.

"Let's go" Jack crowd as he saw it too, leaping down to start reliving in one of his favourite times of his life.

Flying.


End file.
